


Protect the himbos :)

by kingflower



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingflower/pseuds/kingflower
Summary: Secret santa project for a friend!! :)
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Protect the himbos :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ i’m 
> 
> scared i’ve never written a fanfic before

“Beel?” You see the man walked down the hallway of the Devildom. “Do you need something?”  
He looks at you with questioning eyes, as if you knew exactly what he wanted.  
“I’m hungry. But I’m glad you’re here. I was going to look for you.” His eyes meet yours eyes before slowly grabbing your hand, as if asking permission.  
“You wanted to eat together?” You question him. Of course you wanted to, but did he? Your worried vanished as he blushed slightly and nodded before you both began to walk forward towards the Devildom’s kitchen.  
“I’m glad you came with me. I wanted to go on a date for a while but couldn’t think of anything.”  
“Aww, Beel!! I love you so much!” You say before leaning over the two-seat table to kiss him on the cheek. He still wasn’t used to all the affection and say there for a couple seconds before touching the place of contact with his hand. ‘Maybe he didn’t like that..’ you thought, until he pushed aside the plate in front of him and walked over to you, picking you up and patting your head.  
“I love you too. Thank you,” he whispers through his smile. 

ok yeah thank you for reading!! and happy holidays~ this was really short because i have finals and other stuff right now!! sorry :(  
hope all the soft beel stans enjoyed this even just a little bit~!! 

bye bye~  
oooo soft Beel stans i love you /p


End file.
